I Forgive You
by Biffel
Summary: When Katara's temper gets the best of her in an arguement with Zuko, she hurts Aang. Troubled with herself, she takes a walk to clear her mind only to be found by Aang. Will he accept her apolody or will she lose his friendship?


**A/N: Here it is! My first fanfic evah! So tell me what ya think and please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender even though I really, REALLY want to.**

* * *

Katara stared at the moon. It wouldn't be full for a few more days, but she could feel it radiating on her skin, filling her sore limbs with energy again. Katara silently sent a prayer to Yue thanking her for giving her the strength to continue, even when she was exhausted. The day had been long and difficult, and Katara was just about to scream out in frustration when she decided to go walking instead. Therefore, she found herself slumped against an old fountain completely on the other side of the Eastern Air Temple, her body tired and her mind troubled.

She looked down at her hand, dirt covering the palms and caked under her nails. The hands that healed. The hands that could move water in the slightest increments or in the biggest tidal waves. And now they were the useless hands that slapped the sweet airbender earlier that day because she couldn't control her temper.

Tears blurred Katara's vision as the image of Aang's surprised face filled her mind. His eyes had widened, hurt swimming through the grey pools, and his hand covered the red on his cheek. All that day, Katara and Zuko had been fighting over Aang's training time. The moment Zuko pulled Aang away for firebending lessons, Katara would interrupt to teach him waterbending. Zuko would do the same to her and all that day they pulled the poor twelve year old this way and that, causing a very tired, very confused avatar and a battle between Katara and Zuko. By this time she was furious with the firebender and rather than her annoyance being over Aang's training, it was pulled more over the fact that she thought the selfish, spoiled prince needed to be taught a lesson himself. At first they only shouted hurtful words at each other, but Katara had had enough and lifted a water whip in her hand, swinging it in the direction of the firebender. Aang, being his usual peaceful self, tried desperately to keep the fight from happening, but when he got in the way of their blows and tried to pull Katara away, she had turned and slapped him hard against his cheek.

Katara froze the moment her hand pulled away, but before she could apologize, her brother put her in her tent. She wanted to argue against being put in time out like a child, but her want to escape the stunned gazes of the others kept her mouth shut. As the sun set, she had paced back and forth in her tent trying to think of a way to apologize. When nothing came to mind, she sat down and tried to think of something to make it up to him. Still, she had nothing. Sighing, she rubbed her temples and then left her tent for some cool night air, eventually stopping where she sat at that moment.

"Why did I hit him!" she shouted out loud, startling herself by her sudden outburst. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she closed her eyes tight hoping they would stop. "Why…"

Katara let out a quick breath and leaned her head against the cool stone of the fountain, tears still sliding down her face. When small steps made themselves noticed to her right., she quickly turned towards the noise and squinted, making out a small figure and a sweet expression on a childlike face in the moonlight.

"Toph told me you sneaked off this way. Can I sit with you?" he said softly giving her one of his sweet grins that gave away his age. Katara nodded after a moment and he moved to situate next to her against the fountain. His gaze was on the rising moon above them and Katara felt herself grow anxious from his silence. After a few seconds, she moved her eyes to the moon, listening to his steady, calm breathing.

"I forgive you, you know," he said suddenly. She pried her eyes away from above and looked at the boy next to her, hope filling her eyes. His eyes were still situated upwards, his face absorbing the gentle light. "I know Zuko can push your buttons and I know how you want me to train on all of the elements, so," he turned his head and met her eyes, a peaceful look on his face, "I forgive you."

A smile pulled at her mouth as he wiped away her tears. His hand lingered for a moment on her cheek and she could feel herself lean towards him. Before their faces became too close, though, he slipped his hands around her shoulders and squeezed her in a hug. When they pulled away, Katara placed her head on his shoulder and together, they watched the moon move across the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! I really hope you guys liked it and that I didn't confuse you or seriously bore you to death. I personally love the Zutara ship, but I still love Aang and Katara together. So I thought my first fic would be easier to practice with. Please R&R! Thanks :D**


End file.
